snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Potter
Wade Lars Elisabeth-Potter is a wizard who was born in Oslo, Norway. Previously, Wade graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, having served as their Head Boy. He was enrolled at Durmstrang Institute since his first year before transferring after his fourth year and was then sorted into the house of Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Early Life & Upbringing Wade is descended from the Black family, as a fifth generation-born Potter. He was a love child born to Hufflepuff alumni of Hogwarts, Charely Potter and Eve Elisabeth. His father, Charely, a former Auror in training, was a retired Professional Quidditch player before working at a surfing/broom flying shop, whilst his mother, Eve, was a wizarding naturalist at the time of his birth. The family was close-knit doting on young Wade. By the age of five, family tragedies included the death of his grandparents and disappearance of his mother, leaving his father, Aunt Selena-Rose, and Uncle Walter to care for him and his younger cousin, Luc. Wade was a precarious child, often exploring whenever an eye wasn't kept on him. He had two dogs, Lulu and Mona at his side because of this. Wade was close to his mother who would have him at her side when she was around pleasant surroundings in her work, encouraging his love for animals and the outdoors. His father would occasionally sit him as a toddler on the counter to play at his shop, increasing sales with his constant excitement and cute factor. His first signs of magic made his visits less frequent after having made broomsticks fall on unsuspecting customers. At four years old, Wade overheard his grandmother, Missy Potter (née Thurkell), and mother, who were wizarding naturalists discuss plans to venture for the unsighted Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They lived in their supposed neighboring country, Sweden, increasing their chances of finding one. Young Wade became excited at the thought of a new animal friend and begged to go with them. Needless to say, his grandmother and mother refused, due to the danger, but were inspired to continue their search in regards to Wade's future education. He got his stuffed animal, Henry the Hippogriff from his mother, instilling his interest. Eve shared many stories regarding Hippogriffs and their nature of being very proud and protective creatures, which gave Wade the inspiration to be protective and help others whenever possible. Their deaths had a strong impact on Wade, as he regretted influencing them to search for that one particular creature. Along with the scary stories and occurences of Inferi spotted throughout their old village, Wade's fear on his loved ones ending up as one of them took form. He keeps Henry close as his aiding comfort whenever things get too bad and sad around him. Durmstrang Institute 'First year ' Summed up: Accepted at Durmstrang. Tried joining the school's tribal dance team. Failed, getting himself set on fire. Became the Class Clown. Became the unofficial stunt man. 'Second year' Summed up: Joined Frog Choir. Freed the frogs. Got detention. Met Dave, became best friends. Recommended to Dark Creatures classes. 'Third year' Summed up: Learned Dark Creatures. Kept getting in trouble with Dave. Stopped hanging out with Dave. 'Fourth year' Summed up: Luc joined early. Eventually lost his popularity looking out for Luc. Didn't care. Went on awesome school trips. Still got detentions. Napped in class a lot. Was asked to transfer. Lost his first wand in the sea. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 'Fifth year' Summed up: Held a grudge arriving at Hogwarts. Rocked the Hammer in Ancient Runes. Joined Gobstones (scored once) and Quidditch team (whacked a bludger at Min's boyfriend). Rode a Hippogriff. Lost his grudge when he made new friends. Napped in between studying for OWLs. Dealt with a boggart twice. Earned 8 out of 10 attempted OWLs. Forever ditches Durmstrang 'Sixth year' Summed up: Came back to dirty dishes and dorm rooms. Dealt with dirty laundry and paid out of pocket for everything. Still napped under bleachers. Rejoined Gobstones (scored four points) and Quidditch team. Saw Ice cream and happiness. Had lots of Blanket Fort parties. Fell in love with pickles. Made more friends. Pickles became second to Indy. Gave onesies to Quidditch team. Pickles became third to Ice cream. Dealt with dementors too many times. Napping under the bleachers wasn't safe anymore. Gave onesie to Groundskeeper Firth. Watched Firth lose his soul. Hugged Professor Lafay. Everyone lived crazily ever after. 'Seventh year' Summed up: Became Head Boy. Learned to knit. Had a rocking PJ party with the whole school. Made Stuffed animals. Gave Nigel a fro with Alec. Appeared in the Aparecium..twice. Invented Pickle cereal, sharing it with Alec and Nigel. Went five months without pickles. Gave Nigel a starfish onesie, after teaching him the starfish song. Broke his absence by eating Nash's pickles. Had a rocking last year on the Badger Quidditch team. Had a rocking time on the Badger Gobstones team (scored eighteen points). Became Player of the Match in Gobstones Match #3. Celebrated a year with Indy. Helped the Quidditch team make it to finals. Left before finals to see Luc. Learned his team won the Quidditch Cup back. Rode a Granin Horse with Alec. Named her Nicole. Finished the race first. Teamed with Min in the EBWEQBSC quiz bowl. Rode the Hippogriff there. Named him Henry. Flew with Min on Henry the Hippogriff. Finished the final task first. Became one of the Top Runes Master. Gave his stuffed Hippogriff to Kaiden. Accepted into Wizarding University. Academics, Achievements, Qualifications & Skills - Top Runes Master (2082) - Hufflepuff Quidditch & Gobstones Player (2079 - 2082) - Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (2081 - 2082) - Intern at QQS (Quality Quidditch Supplies) (Summer 2081) - Golden Badger Award (2081) - Advanced Charms Club member (2079-80) Quidditch Stats Hufflepuff Quidditch 2079 - 2080 Hufflepuff Team Renesmee Dixon - Captain (Talikins) Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) Susan Bones (Luna004) Alex Greingoth (Lissy Longbottom) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Alyssa Potter (FireboltAvis88) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Bliss Ryans (ForeverYours) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Lotus Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (180 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (220 - 90) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater, one bludger hit) Rank: Tied as #4 Beater with Sierra Greingoth, Selina Skylar, Alice Fischer and Zoe Tillstorm. Hufflepuff Quidditch 2080 - 2081 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results ''' Students vs. Staff - Students wins (195 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170 - 15) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160 - 30) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) '''Rank: Tied as #2 Chaser with Marcus Branxton. Hufflepuff Quidditch 2081 - 2082 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 20) (Wade plays as Beater, four bludger hits) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Tied game (150 - 150) (Wade plays as Keeper, saves three goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (150 - 120) Rank: Tied as #3 Beater with Adelaide Adams. Also ranked #5 Keeper. Appearances Wade has naturally blonde hair, though it has grown darker throughout the years from his constant time spent outdoors. Not that he minds, Wade always liked having another shared common with his dad. He also lets his somewhat-curly hair takes its own form, giving it the bed-head look whenever he has it short or long. His eyes are hazel, but was born with crystal-blue eyes that resembled his mother's. Wade is somewhat of a thrill-seeker, enjoying new experiences for the sake of an adventure. It's not uncommon to see his eyebrows furrow as he thinks. He's a deep thinker at times, sometimes driving him to the point of exhausion. Wade tries to maintain an optimistic point-of-view, looking for the good in everything, remaining friendly and polite. Smiling and laughing, he enjoys making his old and new friends happy and dislikes seeing anyone look upset. To him, comfort is only one big old badger hug away. Seriously, just ask Professor Lafay. Extra *Wade is a 2nd Generation SS Hogwarts character *His portrayer for Year 1 - 3 is Ryan Hartwig and Year 4 - 7 is Alex Libby Category:Class of 2082 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Head Boy Category:Prefects Category:Alumni